A Charmed Story chapter 1
by PeaceWarrier
Summary: Are you a fan of Charmed? If not, grr, if so, I beckon to you. Come. Come and read my first and slightly suckish story. I dare you.


**CHARMED**

**STUFF YOU SHOULD PROBABLY KNOW… Okay, if you don't know this already, which you should, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige are three awesome (all-powerful) witches that fight evil on a regular basis. They're the Charlie's Angels of the supernatural world. Piper is the oldest and is married to the family whitelighter/guardian angel. Her power is cool-a-licious (yes, I just made that up) extra hint on the word **_**cool**_** seeing as she freezes things. She can also blow 'em up. Paige is half-whitelighter and can orb (teleport) anywhere (intake of breath) she wants. Except for a volcano, cause that would be bad. Phoebe **_**sees the future **_**(mysterious music in background) and can also levitate. If you haven't already watched the show, do it. Otherwise I'll sick the Charmed Ones on you. Now if you will, read on…**

**Paige's heart was racing. "There's a freakin' demon after us and **_**you don't have a potion?!**_**" Piper yelled. Paige shrugged in mid-run. "I didn't know that he was gonna come after us today of all days!" Piper rolled her eyes, which nearly made her run in to a dumpster in the middle of the alley. Suddenly, white orbs filled the narrow space of the part of the alley in front of them. After a few seconds, Leo appeared, with a stressed look on his face. "I found out what demon is after y…" He didn't have time to finish his sentence as Paige pushed him out of the way. "We kinda figured it out already, honey!" Piper yelled as she ran past him. **

**Leo started running after Piper and Paige, catching up with them in a few seconds. "Why can't you blow his ugly, scaly butt up, Piper?!" Paige yelled. "I DON'T KNOW!" Piper yelled back. They all stopped, gasping for breath. Looking back and seeing nothing, Leo turned to his wife and sister-in-law. "Why didn't you just orb out at the first sign of trouble?" He asked Paige. "Because I told her not to." Piper answered. Leo looked at her questioningly. She sighed. "This freaky-deaky demon has killed three people already. I just wanted to…" "You just wanted to get some answers before you ran." Leo finished for her. She nodded. "Don't worry Leo, if it had gotten too risky I would have dragged her home kicking and screaming." Piper smirked and elbowed Paige in the stomach. Leo smiled. **

**Suddenly, an energy ball crashed in to the brick wall above their heads. "Time to orb!" Piper yelled. Paige and Leo each grabbed one of her arms and reappeared a few seconds later in the manor. Phoebe jumped. "What the hell?!" she yelled. " You'd think you would be used to people orbing in and out of this place by now." Piper teased. Phoebe stuck her tongue out at her, making Paige laugh. Leo cleared his throat, indicating that he needed their attention. The girls looked at him; smiles were still on their faces. "I think you should listen to what I found out about the demon." "Demon?! What demon?" Phoebe asked. Leo sighed. "Oh, he's just talking about the demon that nearly fried us." Paige answered. Phoebe's jaw dropped open. "Where was I?" "You were here little sister, doing whatever it is you were doing." Piper said. **

"**Ladies, can we please get back to the matter at hand? The Elders seem to think that this demon is a reincarnation of a very powerful demon who nearly threw The Source off of his throne years ago. Apparently, the Source's "people" were able to stop him before that happened, but it took most of the underworld's guardsmen to do it." "Well then, it will just take three kick-ass women to do it this time, eh?" Paige interrupted. Leo shot her a look. "Listen, I think you should be very careful about this one. I need you to look after yourselves, okay?" "Aw, Leo, that's what you're for." Phoebe said. Piper caught her stressed husband's eyes and winked. "Don't worry, honey. I'll take care of 'em." He smiled. "I know you will."**

**A few minutes later, the family was gathered around the Book of Shadows in the attic. Phoebe was flipping through the pages and growing more exasperated each second. "Did the Elders say anything on, you know, **_**how to destroy it**_**?" Piper gave a sarcastic "Ha!" while Paige muttered to herself. "You know the answer to that one, Phoebe." Leo said. "I know I know…" Phoebe lowered her voice to resemble a man's, and calmly said, with her eyes half closed, **_**"If it is meant**__**to be that you kill this demon, then it is meant to be. We cannot help you on your journey, you can only help yourself." **_**She glared at the ceiling and quietly said some words that I would rather not repeat. "I don't think they're **_**that **_**Confucius-like, Phoebe." Paige remarked. "Actually, you'd be surprised." Piper muttered. Suddenly, a dark shadow moved in to the center of the room with alarming speed. Still cloaked, the demon grabbed Paige around the waist and disappeared. There was a shocked silence, followed by a chorus of "What the hell?" and "What just happened?" by the remaining sisters and whitelighter.**


End file.
